A Bad-Luck God Is What I Should Be
by Leogami
Summary: After the war against Gaea, the demigods aren't relaxing the way they wanted to. Percy tries to be a good leader and boyfriend, so he plans a date for him and Annabeth to enjoy. However, he finds himself babysitting a trouble child and dealing with monsters while at it. Will his plans succeed? Come find out.


**_Hey guys, long time no see. This short story will surround Percy, after the war against Gaea, while he tries to be a good boyfriend but ends up getting busy with demigods affair. Some characters were created by me, but some you will recognize as being Riordan's mighty heroes. I hope you guys enjoy it at least a bit. Good reading._**

* * *

If Zeus had turned me a god, like he offered, I would have been the God of Bad Luck, because boy… I have that, a lot. You want to know why? First things first, when I was twelve, my world cracked. It started when my math teacher tried to kill me, though I think all of them would want to, you know? Anyway, I discovered my best friend was half goat, and I was, half god. Then a prophecy about messing up the world was supposed to be about me, and I lost many friends. After everything calmed down, an arrogant goddess took me from my happpy days, erased my memories and sent me to the unknown (And I had just gotten myself a girlfriend, for gods' sake!). Another prophecy, another war, another badass villain. We won, because we're stronger than them (Not really, we're just… tough to fall). After all this, I wanted some time off, but of course, I would not have that.

Monsters from the ancient myths (yes they DO exist) were popping everywhere, all the time, we got so many quests that all my buddies at Camp Half-Blood were having a hard time. The quests weren't hard, but they took a lot of time and energy from campers. And I, one who has been in many quests and came back alive and with my body together (something difficult for demigods) was an especially busy one, because they relied on me a lot. The other camp- the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter- was also dealing with their trends on their side, so helping each other became difficult.

But getting to the point here, I was planning something, as embarrassing as it is, romantic for my girlfriend Annabeth. Oh, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, nice to meet ya'll. The day after tomorrow will mark 2 years since we became a couple. She has also been very busy, fighting monsters, helping her cousin, a guy named… Marcus? Mjgnus? Can't remember. Also sparing some time for her family and her almighty boyfriend, prince of the sea. Me.

So I prepared something special: reserved the best spot on the ocean I could found, with lots of nice fish and corals. Really great if you ask me, and yes, it was easy. Sorry for being the son of the god of the sea, folks. Got some of her favorite snacks and drinks, and only a gift was to be chosen.

Because of that gift, I ended up reaaaaally troubled. Come with me and I will tell you why.

It was late -, I was walking through Manhattan looking for a good present. I was tired of looking, nothing seemed good enough. I sat down on a bench, watching people pass, on guard. Then I saw some commotion in the park, as I walked to see what was happening, I young boy passed through me with a teacher. He was bleeding in the nose and crying while the lady tried to calm him down.

Then I saw what happened: a young boy was being scolded by a teacher. He had a little of blood in his right hand, and he had some tears on his eyes, but was holding his head down and listening to the man, a tall, white haired man. He was a little fat and had a spiky beard. He seemed quite mad at the kid. The other children had formed a crescent moon of little brats trying to hear the teacher, far enough not to be punched by the other kid. He was a little bigger than most, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a worn out shirt with something written in it, it looked like this: 'MNE LIWL LAFL TBU ROEHOS ILWL TANDS NAGIA'. Well… it looked like that to me, 'cause I got that asskicker dyslexia. As soon as I got closer, the man grabbed the boy's head by his hair and pulled it up so he could see his face.

"DID YOU HEAR ME!? YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON ANOTHER STUDENT AGAIN, OR I WILL BE THE ONE DOING THE FISTING!" the man yelled, his teacher tag was named 'Mr. Toddle'.

"He is the one who started." The boy murmured. "Saying those things about my mom…"

"NO EXCUSES!" Mr. Toddle was a bit too angry. I mean, they are just kids. Then, he raised his hand to hit the poor child. "This shall be a lesson to you, brat!"

I instinctively stopped his hand. I wasn't planning to interfere, but his punishment didn't seem quite fair to me. "Calm down sir. This is not how a teacher should act." I told him. He looked at me furiously, then looked around and noticed how many people were watching. He backed away, then turned to the other teacher and said "Let's take them to have a snack. But you… you will wait here, with this caring young man to think about what you have done."

And just like that, all the kids and teachers went to eat at a food truck park. The young boy stayed behind, even though it didn't seem like he was doing that because he was ordered to. I tried to protest but Mr. Toddle didn't care.

"You can go away, mister, I can take care of myself." I heard the boy say behind me. I turned around and saw him going to the bathroom. I waited for him outside. As he left the bathroom, he saw me and looked puzzled.

"I won't let you stay alone here. I have some free time, so I will wait for your friends and teachers to come back." I said. The boy took a step away, as if afraid of me, but then said "None of them are my friends. They are scared of me.".

Wow, that was one sad statement. Okay, the kid knew how to punch, but for all those kids to be afraid of this little boy seemed a little too overboard. "Did you do something for them to be scared?" I asked calmly.

He turned his head away. Refusing to talk, huh? Okay, I will not stay with a kid who is rude enough to stay silent. As I was about to leave, I heard a growl. My hand was already on my pocket, getting Riptide, when I discovered the origin of the sound. The boy's stomach.

He blushed and punched his own belly. I grinned, because now I knew how to win this kid. "Well, I'm feeling hungry, guess an ice cream would do me real good now." I said loudly, and started to walk away to the next ice cream trailer.

As I expected, the boy followed me. I was choosing which flavor I wanted when he stood beside me, staring at the ice cream machine, really intense. "Hey, you here? Are you getting some too?" I said calmly. He opened his mouth to say something, but chose not to.

"How about this: you tell me the reason why you hit that boy, and I will buy you a big one, deal?" his eyes shone when he heard this. He hesitated for a minute then nodded. He chose chocolate and mint. I chose a blue one, the taste was okay but the name 'Blueberry Explosion of Sweetness', was kinda shady.

We sat down on a bench. He ate the ice cream with so much force, as if someone would try to steal it from him. "So… mind telling me about that incident with the other kid?" I said as he licked his fingers clean. I didn't know why I was giving this boy so much attention, but I had time and 0 ideas to buy Annabeth a gift so…

The kid looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first?" he asked me. Heh, this kid is something. "Yes. My name is Percy Jackson." I answered, "What about you?"

"My name is Lucian Wilde. I'm 8 years old." He said with a low voice. He looked at me as if he wanted to tell me what happened but was in doubt.

"Nice to meet you Lucian. So, what happened?" I asked calmly. Lucian looked away, took a deep breath and said, with his eyes close, "That boy's name is Marcus. He is a pampered pimp who likes to mock other boys and girls, and he's also Mr. Toddle's was saying bad things about my… my family. He said that my father really hated me, and that my mother…" he choked, like the words were getting heavier and thicker. "He said my mother died to get free from me. He only said that because I won on a game we played yesterday, and he just doesn't know how to lose." He said, while wiping some tears that formed under his eyes.

"What a harsh thing to say. Now I want to punch him as well. Maybe break some of his teeth." I said with anger, Lucian managed to smile a bit. I wasn't that angry, more like, curious and surprised. So Lucian was abandoned by his father and his mother died… he had as much as bad luck as I had. But, this story… maybe…

"Don't worry, kid. He was just saying that to bother you." I said gently. Do not misunderstand me. I'm not the kinda guy who would be saying this to a kid if I didn't mean it. This boy suffered a lot already, that boy really deserved that punch.

"My mother didn't die because she wanted to leave me!" he yelled, now crying but holding his tears back. "She tried to protect me… it was my-" Lucian was cut off a loud growl. This time, I had the feeling it didn't come from a belly. At least not a HUMAN one. I turned fast to see some bad, black and furious news: 2 Hellhounds. They were running quite fast down the street, coming right at our direction, one of them holding a golden sack.

All the kids and women screamed, probably seeing tigers or a couple of hungry WWE wrestlers (hey, you never know with the Mist). I took my pen out of my pocket and was about to uncap it when I remembered of the boy. "Lucian! Run now!" I yelled as I turned toward him, but, instead of being afraid and surprised, Lucian seemed angrier than ever. He clenched his fists and glared right at the death-breath dogs.

"You…" As I wondered how he could not be scared, I heard a whistle.

"HEEEERE! DOOGE!" A loud, squeaky voice came from behind the hellhounds. I soon saw the yeller, guy about my age wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans. Soon I saw two more. One I recognized right away, it was Chris Rodriguez. With them was a satyr, far behind. The one in the middle was… Pollux! That's it! Mr. D's son. What a strange tag team… I took Lucian to behind a tree then entered the monsters way.

"Shit! They are escaping! Let's hurry up guys!" Pollux yelled to the other two. I uncapped Riptide. It grew in my hands, becoming a full-fledged sword. I wouldn't be able to stop both, so I aimed to the one holding the sack. If they were not attacking the demigods, then they were fleeing. I slashed in a crescent moon from right to left, but the beast anticipated my move and ducked. It head butted me, sending me some meters away. As I tried to stand, the other jumped to the bite, its eyes shown that he had found the world's tastier bone. But it stopped in midair, its head bumping in my knees.

I rolled to the side and got Riptide ready. The monster had already gotten to his feet too. But the most surprising thing was that… Lucian was holding the hellhound through its tail, his small hands gripping tightly. This sight took me by surprise. The death-breath dog turned to taste some nice kid flesh, but Pollux busted in time and stroke it with the flat side of the sword. Chris and the satyr went for the other hellhound.

I snapped out of my spot, sidestepped and slashed the beast's left flank. It growled but didn't disappear, instead, it turned to face me. From the corner of my eyes I saw Pollux pulling Lucian away. The devil's little pincher wanted my blood for sure, so I waited for the standard reckless monster attack and dodged, cutting its throat upwards. It exploded in golden-colored dust.

"OUCH!" I heard someone scream from my right. I turned to see Pollux with his hand in his leg and the other holding Lucian, who was shouting "Let me go!".

"Calm down you freak!" Pollux let him go, Lucian then charged towards me, but when he saw just me, he seemed disappointed.

"You killed it?" he asked me, and I nodded. "There's another one…" he murmured. When I was about to ask what he meant, he ran in the direction the other dog had gone.

"WAIT!" I was going after him when Pollux hold my arm. "Calm down." He said, he was walking strangely. "He won't be able to catch them up. But he does have strength." He complained, touching his leg.

"Or maybe you're just too soft." I joked, but I knew that wasn't the case. He had held the fucking hellhound back, he was too strong, even for a demigod his age. Pollux grinned at my comment. He shook his leg a little, stepped a little stronger. "Yeah, will do. Let's get going, then." We ran towards the street our friends went to.

"Why are you guys here? What's in the sack?" I asked while running beside him.

"Aphrodite's favorite earrings. It seems she was taking a bath in a lake when those two hellhounds appeared-"

"She was bathing in a lake…? Just like that?" I didn't understand how the gods could do some things sometimes.

"I know right? Why didn't she tweeted that she would be bathing in a lake, with a picture, like most girls do nowadays? Except that they just shower in their rooms. I would've liked to see that, I really would." Pollux said. I knew Aphrodite was quite the beauty, but she'd fucked up my love life too many times before, imagine if I ended up seeing her naked… my punishment would be terrible! "So, those hellhounds were hunting some souls for Hades, but they loved the brightness of those earrings. Now all they do is sit and watch it, as it changes colors as times passes." He finished.

"So… now we need to get them back? The gods like to stay relaxed don't they?" I knew how they could be lazy. But over the past years they had become more… what is the word I'm looking for… well, they're not so distant, coming for us just to throw piles of problems on our shoulders. But this one quest was a joke.

"Yeah. But we're at least going out of camp, I like it. A bit" Pollux's bright side was fading bit by bit.

"You, Chris and…"

"Jeremy, Jeremy the Satyr"

"Jeremy. What a strange team."

"Yeah, you know how Chiron is choosing the teams now that we have a lot of quests. But we ain't doing so bad, after all. We just lost ourselves when we saw a Starbucks, that's everyone's sin." He shrugged. We then heard Jeremy bleat. We took a turn on a street, almost tackled a business woman and kept going.

I knew that, very well. Two months ago, Chiron chose one of the most random team: Me, Clarisse and Drew, that daughter of Aphrodite. Man, that was one tiring quest. We just needed to find and retrieve one of Hermes's flying sneakers before some troublemaker (he was probably thinking of his children) found it and used it to pranks, robbery or getting for free into a Yankees game. We argued so much and done so little. We were lucky that an old lady had found the shoes and was looking for its owner. And the worst? My girlfriend did NOT took his whole 'Percy and 2 girls one being from the Aphrodite cabin going together on a mission' very well.

"Chris is a good guy, he is usually silent but he is nice, but man, he is ALWAYS texting Clarisse. All. The. Damn. Time. They're so lovey-dovey." Pollux made a sour face. I knew that very well as well. Clarisse also was all 'texting my bf now he is so cute omg I wanna see him now Percy I hate you change with him'. For me, it was something horrible to see. So wrong, like Grover eating meat, or… I don't even know another example. But at least she wasn't yelling and complaining all the time.

"And Jeremy?" I asked, I really didn't remember him at camp.

"Well…" Pollux was getting tired. I was puffy as well. We heard a roar and quickened the pace. "He is really energetic. He appeared last month with Grover, and the next day went on a quest with Malcom and Piper. He has a good heart, I think. But man, he stinks and just bathes 2 times a week!" He complained with the 'Who the hell does that' face.

We soon reached where they were. A cars' dump. Good, now mortals wouldn't bother, well except for Lucian, if he really was just a mortal with good eyes.

"Hand me those earrings right now you pumped Chihuahua!" Jeremy was holding a wooden club. He waved it back and forth. The hellhound growled, and it was probably something about Jeremy's smell because he got bright red and yelled "I DO NOT SMELL LIKE ROTTEN POTATOS WITH CHEESE!" And threw cans furiously.

"Stop that, kid! You can't take it on!" Chris seemed to be holding something, and as we got closer, I saw the problem. Wilde.

"Pollux! Percy! Finally! Here, take care of this boy while we take the earrings back." Chris handed me Lucian with some effort, because this kid was trying to set free. He was abnormally strong, because I had a hard time holing him back as well (I'm sorry but I am strong, no doubts about that).

"Hey! Hey big boy! Calm the hell down!" I grabbed him by his arms and faced him.

"No! Those things- those monsters took my mommy away! They need to get punched in the guts!" He yelled back. Damn, so it was like that.

"Look, Lucian, killing those monsters won't make your mother come back. In fact, neither will them die, they will come back later, for revenge. So, let me take care of things now? I promise that I will wipe them away from you." I tried. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"But… my mom… she…" he sobbed. Poor kid, he was lost, alone. I had to help, or he could turn bitter and mad at everything and everyone from this unfairness, just like someone I knew…

"Lucian, did your mom protect you when these monsters appeared?" I asked with a calmer tone. He nodded. "Then, don't you think she would like you to grow into an adult before you started fighting these things? I think she wouldn't like you to punch the devil's dog like that. You're too young. Let us do that for, so once you grow up, you will be the one doing the protecting." He looked at me with confusion and sadness in his eyes, he knew I was right, but he was alone now, he wanted to make his own choices. And wow, I've matured huh? Sounded like a big badass big brother over there.

Finally, he said "Okay. Sorry for bothering you guys." He said with his head down, holding his tears.

"You're really brave, kid." Pollux put his hand on his shoulder and showed him a smile. He looked at me and said "Go Percy, you're better than me at slaying shit like that one."

I uncapped Riptide once more, looked Lucian in the eyes and said "I'll be back." Then charged against the Hades' shadow poodle.

Chris was tired of the chasing, and Milly (Jeremy yelled this name in the midst of his anger releasing, so I guess the hellhound goes by the name Milly) had slashed him 2 times; one in the chest and one in the leg. He saw me and understood my signal to rest a bit. Jeremy surely was one tough satyr, but Milly was overpowering him.

I charged. Milly noticed my presence, she used her tail to toss Jeremy aside and turned to me. It couldn't use its fangs because of the earrings in the sack (don't misunderstand me, you know what I mean) it waited for me to charge, and I knew I would be scratched but advanced anyway. I tried a stab at first, but Milly dodged. Jeremy was coming back to my help.

He tried hitting Milly's head but it jumped, however, Jeremy threw his club while Milly was in the air. It hit its jaw, making Milly drop the sack. Chris saw this opportunity and rushed to get the earrings, but Milly had landed and prepared her fangs for some demigod flesh. She attacked, but I elbowed it in the head before she reached Chris. It roared, now really mad.

Jeremy threw another can, which landed in its eyes. Blinded and roaring, was the perfect chance for my sword to finish the job. I stabbed her side and cut downwards, making another hellhound down in golden mist.

"Suck that, you stinky little doge!" Jeremy yelled to the mist. I helped Chris so he could walk better and we walked towards Pollux and Lucian. But they weren't together. Pollux was flat on the ground. We rushed to him and Jeremy slapped him gently on the face. It took some minutes but he woke up.

"Wha… my he…" he tried to speak.

"Pollux, what happened? Where's Lucian?" I asked in a hurry.

"He… We… We got knocked out… two men in black suits sneaked behind us and took down Lucian with one strike. Then when I turned they hit me with an iron bar two times in the head. I blacked out. Did you guys win?" I felt the guilt in his voice, but I knew he wouldn't let Lucian go away easy.

"Yeah, we got the fucking jewelry back. Now we need to find the boy." Chris said. And we all agreed.

We searched everywhere. The school bus was gone, his classmates and teacher left. We searched around the park but no one saw a boy like him, does who did mentioned his fight in the park and that was all.

"Percy, we couldn't find him nowhere near the dump." Chris and Jeremy appeared, panting. Pollux was behind them. He had been silent since he told us what happened. He did not look me in the eye.

"I see. Well, there's nothing we can do. Get back to camp guys, I will look more tomorrow." I tried to mask my rage but I couldn't. He believed me, he believed I would solve things up, but now we are apart, and he's likely in danger.

Pollux saw my expression and his own worsened. I looked at him and said "Pollux."

"Ah, yes, Percy?" his voice was shaky.

"Don't blame yourself man, it wasn't your fault. They took you by surprise. You did all you could, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but now he's-"

"Wherever he is, let's just pray for the gods to take care of him."

"You know that won't work."

"Yeah…"

* * *

After that, we parted ways. They went to Camp Hal-Blood, I went to my apartment. I couldn't sleep, blaming myself for giving the kid little importance. I ended up sleeping late, so I also got up late.

"Shit! I gotta get the gift soon!" I yelled to myself while changing clothes. It was already 2 P.M. We were to meet at 4. I looked for something that she would like, but nothing seemed good. But I finally found it. It was 4:23 when I arrived at the place we were supposed to meet. And there she was, a beautiful, slim and mad girl. She had her hair in a ponytail, glasses on (I preferred without glasses but once in a while she would become the cutest with glasses), a light green shirt, white shorts and sneakers. Her arms crossed, looking from second to second in her watch.

"Hey swe-"

"Where have you been, Seaweed Brain?" she cut me off like a hundred knifes cut a fish.

"I was… well… I was sleeping." I told the truth.

"Humph! Until now? It's 4:27 P.M.!" she was soooo mad, oh boy I loved her like this.

"Sorry. But, how about we get going?" I pleaded.

She glared at me for a few minutes than said "Fine. I drive." That was the part when I stole her keys and ran to the car, then drove away while she kept saying how immature I was. When I came back to get her, she was even more mad.

"Where are we going?" she asked after some minutes in silence.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate your surprises." She lied, I knew she liked them.

* * *

Three hours later, we found ourselves looking to a magnificent beach, with very few people wandering in it.

"Percy, I did not bring my swimsuit." Annabeth said nervously. So cute. I looked at her like 'Serious? Who am I again?', "Well, being the childish boyfriend you are, you would probably throw me in the water while saying you would keep me clean and dry." She shot me glare that said 'If you didn't think about it, do not think now.'

"Don't worry, you will enjoy it." I said while grinning.

While she wasn't paying much attention to me, I grabbed her and lifted her, holding in my arms. Then ran to the beach at full speed, with her shouting "NO! PERCY, PLEASE!" echoing in the wind. We reached the sea and I kept going, until a bubble of air surrounded us, like our first underwater kiss.

"Percy! Don't scare me like that!" she pushed me away.

"Ahahahaha… c'mon, it gave you the thrill." She pushed me again. But I saw a smile welling up in her face.

We traveled a little deeper, to more beautiful places. I was worried about Lucian, but right now, I would devote myself to my girlfriend.

"Woow… Percy, everything here's so pretty." She looked around, amazed.

"Not as pretty as you." Damn Jackson, you're on fire! (Even though you're underwater, that makes you 2 times more awesome.)

"Pff! Laaaaame!" she really did say that. Can you guys believe it? But her smile afterwards… well, she got me there. "But thanks for the compliment." She smiled. Hold your horses, Jackson. Show her you're not so easy…

"Good you liked it, it was the last one." I said, turning my head away. Good boy…

"Let's see about that." She leaned on me and bit my lower lip, then went for nice kiss, speeding up as she got closer. Things were heating up, but then I remembered my gift. I pulled her away gently, but it still shocked her a bit.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"It's just… this." I took a leather necklace out of my pocket. The pendant was a shell, but a special one. I handed her and said "Happy 2 years!" she stayed silent for a minute, the looked at me and gave me the warmest hug she could do.

"Thanks Percy, oh my god I loved it! It smells like the sea… it smells like you." She said softly.

"Yeah, and is a never fading smell, so get used to it." I said grinning.

"I already did, stupid." She leaned again for another kiss. And this one didn't stop right away, neither did it stopped at a simple kiss…

At that moment I forgot everything that had made me worried. I knew there were monster causing ruckus, I knew Lucian was missing, I knew I had to find a job to pay that gift, but for some hours, all I needed was her and nothing else.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think? Review it, please. Critics and compliments are going to be equally taken in consideration. I hope to write some more.**_

 _ **P.S: If I wrote any word in a wrong way, please let me know.**_


End file.
